


Drunk Mistake

by Heckya



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, THIS IS MATURE, and probably really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckya/pseuds/Heckya
Summary: Brent  wakes up next to Zach and freaks out.  Zach wakes up in pain and freaks out.  They think they made a drunk mistake but it leads to so much more. It's marked for maturity for a reason.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Wattpad (user shinedownonme) but I'd like to try and rekindle the bandom on here as well. Things have been a little dry lately so lets spice it up!

*Brent PoV*

I woke up. The first thing I noticed was my splitting headache. I had drank waaay too much last night and so had everyone else. The second thing I noticed was that I was completely naked. This was odd because I always sleep with at least boxers on when we are on tour. I lay there trying to remember what happened last night when I heard the soft slow breathing of someone next to me. I froze. Why was someone in my bed. I listened for a second and started to panic. I knew that breath, but usually it was coming from above me, not next to me. I sat up as slow as possible to check and see if I was right without waking up my bed-mate. Damn, I was right. It was Zach. This was not good. I knew I had to get out before he woke up so I began to plan my exit strategy. I realized I was in Zach's room, which worked to my advantage. I got up as carefully as I could and, thankfully, Zach was still dead asleep. I located my clothes and found, with relief, my phone, wallet, and and room key in the pockets of my jeans. I tried to make the bed look like no one had slept on my side and checked for any other incriminating evidence. Good thing I did too, because I found two used condoms next to the bed on Zach's side and one unopened one next to his side of the bed. This sent the knot that was slowly building in my stomach spinning, but I pushed away all thoughts of last night, tossed the condoms in the trash and covered them with tissues so Zach wouldn't see. I left without a sound.

*Zach PoV*

I don't know what finally woke me up but when I opened my eyes it was almost one in the afternoon. Thank god we had a few days off because my hangover was debilitating. I had to pee so I moved to get up and was met with a stabbing, burning pain in my rear-end. "What the fuck!" I groaned out loud. That was definitely not there yesterday. I was black out drunk by the end of the night so I had no idea what had happened and I'm sure most of the guys were pretty far gone too so I wasn't too hopeful about getting some clear answers. I carefully got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom to do my business and get some water for my headache. The pain got worse as I walked so I laid back down on my stomach and grabbed my phone to text Eric.

Z: Yo what the actual fuck happened last night?!?!

E: IDK. It's pretty fuzzy and my head is about to split in half.

Z: Same. How TF did we get back to the hotel?

E: IDK. Come to my room. It'll be easier to talk. Phone to bright.

Z: K

I tried my best to walk straight but ended up limping to the side anyways. I figured I could fake a leg injury if anyone asked about it. I knocked on Eric's door as lightly as I could. He opened it after a few seconds and said, "Damn you look like shit!" He didn't look too hot himself with his eye bags, slouched posture, and hair sticking up in every possible direction. He let me in and I gingerly sat down on his bed. "You ok?" he asked. "Not really." I said. "I think I really fucked up my leg pretty bad last night. What can you remember?" "It's kind of fuzzy but I know you were up on the bar at some point. You and Brent left together before Barry or I did. I lost my shirt. Oh, and Barry is still MIA.", he replied. I was surprised we went so wild, but this week had been nonstop shows so guess we just wen't completely nuts. "Well, we should probably call Barry.", I suggested. We did and it turned out he was in Sparky's (the guitar tech) hotel room a few floors up so he said he would come down. He showed up a few minutes later without pants on. He said he had his phone and wallet, but couldn't find his jeans anywhere. We asked him what he remembered. "Well, we were all going pretty hard. I remember doing some shots playing pool and drinking fuck ton of beer. Eric, you were so drunk you fell off your stool at one point. Zach, you and Brent spent most of the night hugging it up and then you got on the bar and tried to say something about how this was going to be the best night of your life and then Brent grabbed you and you guys left. After that its just fuzzy of snippets of me and Sparky chilling in his room." He definitely remembered more than Eric or I did but I was confused as to what he meant by me and Brent "hugging it up". I asked him what he meant and he and Eric just gave each other this knowing look. Eric answered for him, "When you two get drunk enough you just go back and forth about who loves who the most and you just always have your arms around each other. Its kinda cute, but hella gay" he chuckled. That word hit me like a ton of bricks. Gay. It would explain the pain in my butt if Brent and I had slept together, but that wouldn't happen. I wasn't gay and he wasn't either! Besides he wasn't there when I woke up and it didn't seem like anyone else had slept there and left. I couldn't really get the idea out of my head though and I figured that I better talk to Brent to see what he remembered.


	2. The Morning After Part 2

Brent POV

I got to my room and what I'd just done sank in. I felt awful about it. I had just snuck out of my bandmate and best friend's room after making it seem like I wasn't there, which is despicable by itself, but I was 99.9% sure we had sex last night which made it so much worse. I was sitting on my bed just thinking about what a horrible person I am when it hit me. If we had to use condoms and I wasn't feeling anything different down under, then he definitely was. He must have been so fucking confused. If he bottomed last night then there was no way for me to hide it from him. It was then that I heard a knock at the door. I knew it had to be one of the guys. From what I remembered we had gotten pretty wild last night so they were all probably trying to fill in the gaps. I opened the door and there stood Zach. He looked hung over and confused and as I expected, in pain. I just smiled an let him in. I let him lead the conversation to see how much he remembered. He said "What the **FUCK **Brent!" It seemed like he knew what I had done and he was not happy about it. "What the fuck happened last night?" he asked again, softer this time. "I'm honestly not sure." I replied hesitantly. He told me what Eric and Barry had remembered and then started to say "and when I woke up I ha-", but stopped himself and his face flushed pink. I had noticed his limp when he came in which just solidified my suspicions. I took a deep breath and decided to come clean. "I think we messed up pretty bad last night. I didn't wake up in my room..." he looked up at me, "...I woke up in yours. In your bed. Naked." Zach's eyes widened in shock. I rushed to explain myself and said "I freaked out and tried to make it look like I was never there. I think we had sex though. I found used condoms by the bed and I can't imagine who else would've been in there." Zach turned a deeper shade of red and started to say something, but once again stopped himself seeming embarrassed.

Zach POV

I was about to tell Brent about my butt, but decided not to. He gave me a look and said "Dude come on, I'm not stupid. I'm not in pain so you must be. That's what your limp is from, right? " "I guess so." I mumbled. Brent proceeded to freak out and ramble for a minute. "Fuck! I knew it. I'm so sorry Zach. I would never hurt you on purpose! What are we going to do? _etc._""Hey could you quiet down a little please?" I whispered. He had basically started yelling and my head was still pounding from last night's activities. He gasped and said "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" at a considerably lower volume. He came over and hugged me and instantly I felt better. His hugs have that effect on everyone. However, he apparently thought that what had happened last night changed the implications in a hug like that and quickly pulled away. He was red and about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He went to go answer it and left me sitting on the edge of his bed to sort out my thoughts. I wasn't really sure what to think or feel. Now that I knew for sure what had happened, I was relived that I wasn't fucked by some stranger, but I never thought I was gay in the first place. Not to mention I was afraid of how this would change my relationship with Brent.

Brent POV

I pulled away from the hug I had instinctively given Zach, realizing that he probably hated me for violating him and causing him pain. I was ashamed to know what I had done and was about to tell him as much when someone knocked at my door. I took the opportunity to escape. It turned out to Barry. He said "Dude! are you ok? Eric and I heard yelling!" "Yeah I'm ok." I replied. He could tell I was lying. "Where's Zach? He said he was coming over." "He's inside B." Barry pushed past me and walked over to Zach. Zach had his head in his hands and was siting on my bed. I felt so bad seeing him like that knowing I had caused it. Barry asked him what happened and Zach just looked up at him confused.

Zach POV

Barry was apparently the one at the door. I vaguely heard him and Brent talking at the door, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to pay attention. I was trying to think of something to say to Brent when he came back, but I wasn't having much luck. My headache was still pretty bad. I heard someone say something to me and looked up. Barry was kneeling in front of me looking concerned. he repeated his question, "What happened? Why did we hear yelling? Brent is hiding something." I shook my head and gave him a half truth. "He was just freaking out over what we did last night. Ya know, the usual Dad mantra. _'That was so irresponsible, never again, what were we thinking, blah, blah, blah.'_" Barry didn't seem convinced, but he got up and said "Humph, alright well call me if you need me." He clapped Brent on the shoulder and left. Once Barry was gone Brent turned to me with his head hung. "You didn't have to lie. You could've told him what I did." he said softly. I was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about Brent?" I said a little annoyed. "I had just as much say in what we did last night as you did. Just because I'm the one in pain doesn't mean you did anything wrong. We fucked at least twice according to you and I had never done that before, so I think I can be expected to be a little sore! I'm also pretty sure there wasn't any lube available so that explains why it's so bad." Brent looked up and seemed relieved that I wasn't mad at him. "So you _don't _hate me?" He asked looking for clarification. "Oh no I'm still pissed that you left in the morning, but I still love you man! I know there's not a mean bone in your body, even when you're drunk as hell!" I blushed a little realizing what I said, but Brent knew what I meant. He asked if there was anything he could do to help ease my pain. I told him I didn't think much could be done for my ass, but I needed something for my hangover. He got us both some Advil and water and sat down next to me. 

Brent POV

I was so glad Zach wasn't angry at me. He was right, we are grown adults and I would never rape him so there was no real reason to feel so bad. At least we were good on that front. As I went to get some water and Advil for our headaches I thought about how much worse Zach's hangover was than mine. Clearly I didn't need to be as drunk as him to go to bed with a man! It made me wonder if I had ever done this before with someone else and not remembered. In any case I handed Zach his water and pills and sat down. He gulped down the medicine and took a few sips of water before saying, "What are we supposed to do now?" I thought for a minute and said "That depends on how we feel. Do you we want each other like that sober, or was it just a drunken mistake? Personally I think we should just move on and act normal." "I agree." was his earnest reply. "It would mess up the dynamics of the band if we told anyone plus, as sexy as you are, I don't really feel that way about you sober." he added. I nodded "Ok good, same here." We came up with a believable cover story for what happened and went to join the others in Eric's room.


	3. A Few Months Later

*A few months later, obviously*

Zach POV

We were still on tour and Brent and I hadn't told anyone what happened. It was all good between us and nothing had really changed. We had just finished a great show and decided to head to a bar for some drinks after. I had been real careful about my alcohol consumption since that night so the other guys were way ahead of me as the night progressed. Eric and Barry were playing some pool so I sat down with Brent who was just chilling in a booth. I could tell he was pretty drunk as he slid his arm around my shoulders and started swaying and singing along to the song playing through the speakers. Suddenly his face lit up and he said "We should definitely do some shots!" Before I could protest he already had a couple rounds in front of us. It all went down hill from there. The drunker I got the more I let myself drink until we decided to head out. Brent and I left before Eric and Barry did. I recall him hugging me from behind as we walked out and whispering something in my ear and then BAM! Total blackout.

Brent POV

We had gone out for a night of drinking and fun, but I ended up blacking out after I ordered those shots for me and Zach. I came out of the dark and scared myself half to death. I was kneeling behind Zach and apparently fucking him. He pushed his hips back towards me and moaned. I did my best to slide out of him carefully and proceeded to freak out big time. Zach looked back at me and asked why I stopped. "Zach what the hell are we doing?!" "Well you were fucking me!" he said, annoyed. "Come back and finish what you started!" he demanded. I hesitated an suddenly became aware of my rock hard cock sticking out from my body. I was still drunk and horny as hell so I did as I was told. I got behind him, flipped him onto his back and slid back into his ass. He was so tight I couldn't believe it! He pulled me down and kissed which surprised me. My dick throbbed as he moaned into my mouth. I started thrusting slowly and sucked on his neck in time my rhythm. I latched onto a particularly sensitive spot, making him hiss I bit down and he dug is nails into my shoulder blades. I knew damn well this was going to leave obvious marks on both of us but I guess drunk me just didn't care enough to put an end to it. I wasn't going to last much longer so I started stroking Zach in time with my thrusts. He started moaning real loud so I covered his mouth with mine. Soon after he screamed into me and came all over both of our stomachs. He tensed around me as he came, triggering my own release. I came hard. I pulled out of him and he winced. I immediately felt awful. I was slowly sobering up so I got up to leave an he asked where I was going. "To my room." I answered. "But I want to cuddle!" he said. I tossed out the condom I had thankfully remembered to use and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. After wiping us both off I happily got back in bed and wrapped Zach up in my arms. He turned to face me and intertwined our legs. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I'm posing the next chapter right after this one, so keep reading!


	4. Changes

Zach POV

I woke up once again with a pounding headache and immediately knew something was up. My head was up against someone's hard muscular chest and their arms seemed to be wrapped around me. Our legs were all tangled up and we were both very naked. Oh, we also both had morning wood. I shifted, feeling that my ass was a little sore and I knew what had happened. The man I was with was Brent and we had, once again, gotten drunk and slept together. This time though, I remembered a good deal of what we had done the night before. Plus, he had stayed and cuddled and it felt so right just laying there protected in his arms. I needed to wake him up and suddenly had an idea. I slipped out of his arms without waking him and headed south to his cock. I had seen it soft before, but I'd never intentionally looked at it, sober at least. He wasn't at full mast yet, but I estimated that it was around 7 inches hard. He was a little bigger than me but I didn't dwell on it for too long. I decided that I better get a move on so I licked a stripe from base to head. He groaned and rolled onto his back, incidentally giving me better access. He was still asleep. I had never done this before, but I'd had it done to me. I took him in my mouth, just the head at first, and swirled my tongue around. Then I went for it. I gulped him down as far as I could. At that his cock thickened to its full potential and he gasped as he woke up. I looked up at him to see his reaction. He seemed confused, incredibly aroused. I continued to suck him and soon enough he started bucking his hips up to meet my mouth. It wasn't long before he moaned out "Z I'm gonna cum." I didn't want to swallow it so I started kissing and licking his shaft while I jacked him off with my hand. He arched up and cried out as he came and I continued to stroke him through it. When he was done I crawled up to him and said "Good morning!" "Hell yeah it is!" he croaked, still out of breath. "I guess that wasn't just a drunken mistake last time huh?" He said. "Yeah we're way past that now buddy." I chuckled. "What made you flip." asked Brent. "Um, I blacked out at the bar and came to while you were drilling my ass." I confessed. He looked surprised. "So you really wanted me to continue and cuddle after? That was all you?" "Brent, I was still drunk as hell, but you felt so good! I just let it happen." I said in response. "Yeah I came to as I was nailing you doggy style and when you asked me to finish what I started, well apparently I cant say no when you demand something like that. Also, you give one hell of a blowjob." It was then that he looked down and saw that I was still semi-hard. "Oh no! I've been neglecting you!" He pecked he on the lips and trailed kisses downward. He had his mouth everywhere except where I wanted it most. He stroked me until I was hard again, all the while planting kissed on the insides of my thighs, making me shiver. Eventually, he wrapped his lips around me and flicked his tongue over my tip making me whine. He did surprisingly well for his first time giving head an had me cumming in no time. He didn't mind the taste of my seed so he just swallowed it down as I released into his mouth. When I was spent, he went and got us both some water. "So what are we?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but I don't want this to stop." I said pointing from me to him and back again. "Me neither," he said, "Maybe we should just be fuck buddies for the time being." I liked that idea. After we showered and got dressed, Brent called Barry and Eric to see how they were doing.

Brent POV

At some point in the wee hours of the morning I woke up. I was sobering up and started panicking when I saw who I was all tangled up with. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back and I relaxed. I just hoped Zach would remember too. I fell back asleep by replaying the night in my head. When I woke up for real, it was due to the incredible sensation of some one swallowing my dick. It seemed that Zach did remember and wanted to continue. I was surprised, but not complaining. He did something with his tongue that tore a moan from my throat, and it wasn't long before I was warning him of my impending release. He chose not to swallow, instead opting to lick me like a goddamn lollipop. It was so fuckin hot to watch. Once he was done with me we talked about what had changed. I was surprised to find out that he was aware of what was going on last night. We decided that we would be fuck buddies and see how that went. I called Eric to see how he was and he said he was a little hung over, but not nearly as bad as last time. He and Barry ended up leaving early to avoid any disasters. He asked if I knew how Zach was doing. I almost slipped up and told him that we had just gotten out of bed, but caught myself and said, "Yeah we just got- I mean we just bumped in to each other in the hall. He seems hungover, but otherwise alright." Eric said he was going back to bed to sleep off his hangover and to wake him up tomorrow. I chuckled and wished him sweet dreams. I then called Barry, who seemed to be fine and asked if he wanted to go get breakfast with Zach and I. He was up for it. We met in the lobby and Zach and Barry started talking. I trailed behind and just listened. Things went on like normal for the rest of our time off, except Zach and I were fucking like bunnies behind Barry and Eric's backs. We decided to abstain from our extracurricular activities while staying and traveling on the bus. We did have some self control after all! At least, we thought we did.


	5. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I've just been really busy lately and kinda forgot about this (oops!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Zach POV

We were on the road every night for the next 3 weeks, so Brent and I didn't get to have a lot of private fun. It did seem, however, that our libidos were up. We had confessed that we were both waking up nearly every morning with boners and that we were a lot hornier than normal. It felt like being a teenager with no control over my dick! I desperately needed relief every once in a while so we found ourselves sucking each other off in broom closets backstage a few times. Brent always wanted more and, honestly, so did I, but we didn't dare. We're both too loud when we fuck for real so it was too risky. We now thankfully had two days off and planned to make the most of it. Unfortunately, Brent's room was right next to Eric's and my room was next to Barry's so we had to be quiet anyway. We figured out a sort of solution though. As long as we moaned and screamed into each other's mouths while we came, the noise was muffled significantly. The first night we stayed in my room. We were sober this time around, so we were able to prepare a little better. Brent had managed to sneakily buy some lube and, damn. That made everything so much better. I got to really feel him and I enjoyed it way more than I remembered. We discovered that it was easier for him to hit my prostate if we were doing it doggie style, which I loved of course. The next morning I was only a little sore so there wasn't a limp for Barry to fuss over this time. The next night we stayed in Brent's room. That night I rode him and he seemed to love it. As we started to get closer to our orgasms, he pulled me down so he could suck on my neck while I bounced on him. He found a soft spot right where my jaw meets my neck and sucked hard, leaving a mark. When we woke up and got dressed he saw it and freaked out. Partially because he was afraid that it hurt and partially because he knew the guys would see it. I told him not to worry about it. I left to shower and go put my stuff on the bus, but before I made it to my room I bumped into Eric. I did my best to hide the hickey and keep the interaction short. Thankfully he just said "Good mornin' " and kept walking.

Brent POV

The last 2 days had been great. I felt awesome as I left my room to put my stuff on the bus. Then I bumped into Eric on his way to his room. He stopped me and his face looked serious. "What the hell were you doing in there last night?" he asked, nodding at my room. "Um...nothing!" I said, doing my best to look confused. "Don't lie to me Brent, I heard something hitting the wall and what sounded like someone moaning your name. Who was it?", he pressed. "No one Eric! For real! It must've been the room on the other side of you." Eric didn't look convinced. "Look, just be careful ok. I don't want you banging some random whore. That's dangerous shit man." He said. I smiled and asked him if I looked that stupid. He said he wouldn't put it past me after all the stupid shit I'd done in the past. "Just be careful, ok?" he said again, before disappearing into his room.

Eric POV

I was really concerned about Brent. He had seemed really fidgety those past few weeks and there had definitely been someone in his room. I thought Brent might be going through a period of sexual frustration. We all did at some point during the tour and knew the signs. The longer showers, surprise boners from pre/post-show adrenaline, the soft but unmistakable sounds of getting off in your bunk. All of that was normal, but taking someone random to bed, especially without being drunk (I knew he hadn't been drinking much that weekend) well, that was really risky behavior. And the fact that whoever it was wasn't there in the morning was not a good sign. Notice that I have been very gender-neutral when referring to Brent's suspected bed-mate. This is due to the fact that I wasn't sure that they were even a woman. it could have been because I was half asleep when I heard it or it could've been the wall obscuring the sound, but the voice moaning out Brent's name didn't really sound female. it was soft, sure, but it was deep. Now, I didn't care if Brent was gay or bi or whatever, but I didn't want him sleeping with random guys. That's even riskier! The other guy could seriously hurt him. I dropped the subject but resolved to keep an eye on Brent. I would confront him again if I had to.

Barry POV

I was chillin' on the bus long before the other guys were even out of bed. I had gone to the store to stock up on food and whatnot and now I was just waiting for the others to get here. I actually needed to talk to Zach alone though, so I got up to go find him but then he walked onto the bus. Perfect. He said good morning rather cheerfully and went to go stow his suitcase. When he came back I was ready to confront him. "Hey, can we talk seriously for a minute?" I asked. He just nodded his head yes. "I heard some stuff the first night we were here and I just want to make sure you're ok. I sounded like you had some trouble falling asleep and then had a nightmare. You kind of cried out Brent's name at one point." Zach turned five shades of red in about as many seconds and looked to the floor. He had been really restless lately and so had Brent. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok between them. Zach finally looked up and said "Yeah B I'm good. I had a nightmare that Brent fell off a stage and hurt himself really bad. Just a bad dream." He didn't really look at me the whole time he was talking and I didn't really believe him, but I figured he was just embarrassed. "Ok well, let me know if you need to talk about it, alright?" He nodded and headed off the bus when I noticed a bruise on his neck. "Hey wait! What happened to your neck dude?" I asked. He once again turned red and mumbled: "I...I'm not too sure really..." I definitely wasn't buying it, but I let it go. Maybe he had gone out without us and gotten some action last night. There was no one strange at the hotel so he probably didn't sleep with whoever had given him that obvious hickey. It wasn't my place to pry. I wasn't his mother and who he let suck on his neck was his business. Pretty soon all of the guys boarded and we headed out on the road.

Eric POV

We were headed two states over so we planned to drive for as long as possible. This meant we were still driving when most of us were getting ready for bed. Zach was the first to start yawning and hit the hay. Brent did the same not long after. About an hour later Barry was about to go to sleep and I decided to talk to him about my concerns with Brent. "Hey B can we talk a second?" He looked a little worried and said "Yeah of course. What's up?" "Look, I'm really worried about Brent. Last night there was definitely someone else in his room and I'm damn sure they were goin' at it. Thing is, we didn't go out last night which means he went out looking for someone to sleep with. It was pretty late when I heard them and they weren't there in the morning." He thought for a moment and seemed a little conflicted. "Dude, Brent's a grown man and normally I would say just let it go, but I know where you're coming from. He knows better than to just sleep with some random chick, especially sober. We've all made that mistake drunk, but he didn't have a hangover today so obviously it wasn't that. The problem is, what can we even do about it? We may be his brothers, but we don't have the right to tell him what to do." I wasn't originally even going to tell Barry about my suspicions on the gender of Brent's fuck-buddy, but since Barry seemed concerned too I figured he better know everything. Plus, the more I thought about it, the more sure I was that the voice I heard was male. "There's something else too," I started. "I'm not even sure it was a woman that he was with. Actually, I'm pretty sure it wasn't." Barry looked confused for half a second and then his eyes widened in realization. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned "Oh my god Brent." in disbelief. I said, "That could explain why he felt the need to lie to me about it this morning." "If he's into men that's one thing, but if he's picking up random dudes from god-knows-where, that's another. That's really dangerous shit," said Barry. "I know, which is why I even brought it up in the first place." Barry suddenly snapped his head up and looked at me wide-eyed. "What if it wasn't a random guy?" he asked softly. I was confused "We don't know anyone in that city. Who could it have been?" "Zach," he said bluntly. "What! There's no way..." I started but was cut off by Barry holding up his hand. "Zach had one hell of a hickey this morning and two nights ago I heard him being loud in his room and crying out Brent's name. He told me he had a nightmare about Brent, but if they were... you know... it could've been that." "Damn you're right. The voice I head could've been Zach's. What do we do? If they were together they should've told us. If they were into men they should've told us!" I said, kind of upset at my bandmates' dishonesty. Barry said "I know, but I don't want to bring it up to them in case we're wrong. Maybe we should just try to catch them." "Yeah, then it'll be out in the open." I agreed. We hugged and went to bed. I didn't know about Barry, but my head was spinning.


	6. Ok Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to double update since I took so long!

Zach POV

FUCK!FUCK!FuCk! They knew. They figured it out, they just didn't know how right they were yet. I didn't want to change the band dynamic by just coming out and telling them what Brent and I were doing, but I didn't want to stop fucking Brent either. We were just going to have to be even more careful than before. The more I thought about it the better I felt. This could actually be fun! Sneaking around, trying not to get caught would probably just make everything hotter. I would tell Brent what I had heard the next chance I got. When we got to the venue I got Brent alone and told him about Barry and Eric's plan. His face widened into a grin and he said, "Well damn, that's going to make everything a lot harder!" winking at me. Damn, he was so unbelievably attractive when he did that, I wasn't sure how this hadn't happened before. I licked my lips and was about to attack his lips when I heard footsteps hurrying in our direction. I shot Brent a look that made him groan with lust and walked off just before Eric turned the corner and said "What are you guys doing! We have soundcheck!" I walked back to the dressing room with Eric while Brent said he had to use the bathroom. "That dude has the world's smallest bladder! We were just in there!" I joked. Eric laughed and I figured he didn't suspect that I was lying.

Brent POV

I was sure that the boy was going to be the death of me! It was bad enough that the idea of Eric or Barry catching us gettin' it on was turning me on, but then Zach just had to go and tease me. I went into the bathroom and stood in a stall fighting my erection. I lost. I jacked off just praying that nobody would come into the restroom. I washed up and ran out to do soundcheck. Barry asked what took so damn long and I mumbled some lame excuse about stomach trouble. We got through soundcheck, our work out, dinner and the show without incident. It was one of the best crowds we had had on that tour so I was on cloud 9 coming off stage. I walked off stage last, right behind Zach. Between the post-show adrenaline and watching him strut his stuff, I was going nuts. I couldn't disappear with him into some closet this time though, because I knew Eric and Barry would be watching. That whole night I fell victim to Zach's teasing as he nonchalantly scooted past me in the hall to get to his bunk and ever so slightly ground his beautiful behind into my groin. I stifled a groan and fell into bed right below him. It wasn't but 10 minutes later that I heard a text alert on my phone. It was charging on the table in the back lounge so I rolled out of my bunk and promptly ran smack into Eric who was just about to get into bed. I whispered "g' night" and he gave me a pat on the back as I slipped past him. I grabbed my phone and got back into my bunk before checking the message. It was a text from Zach's other number. We set up fake numbers through a free texting app so we could text each other when we needed relief without anyone knowing it who it was if they were to see a message. The message was 'to nothing but memories' and an accompanying picture of Zach from the chest down. He had his boxers around his knees and his half-hard cock was lying on his stomach. He also had jizz sprayed all over his torso. It was fuckin' hot. I was hard in no time and got off as quietly as possible to, as Zach put it, nothing but memories. 

Eric POV

Ok yeah. Brent was definitely sleeping with men now. I had been chilling in the back lounge after everyone had gone to bed because I couldn't sleep. Brent's phone went off with a text notification and I was like, who the fuck is texting him at 2 AM?? So, of course, I looked at it. I saw that it was a picture from an unsaved number. The picture preview was kind of small, but after a moment of staring, I realized that it was a nude. In fact, it was a nude of a man who had just ejaculated all over himself. I then read the message that came with it. "To nothing but memories", it read. I laughed to myself, Brent must be a damn good lay. It was really late and I knew I should get to bed so I went to go duck into my bunk when Brent himself bumped into me on his way to check his phone. He came back a moment later and I knew he was getting himself off to that picture and however many others that number had sent him. I then realized that if Brent was sleeping with Zach as we suspected, that means I had just seen Zach's dick. Ick! I tried not to think about that or the fact that I could literally hear Brent getting off in the bunk next to me. In the morning, I told Barry about what I saw. He just sighed and said, "It's like he thinks he's a teenager again." We sat there for a minute, just sipping our coffee and thinking things over. Barry broke the silence with, "You said the number was unsaved, so what if it wasn't from Zach? What if we're wrong! what if we're right, but he's also been having random hook-up's! What if-" I cut him off by saying, "Chill out B! Let's just stick to the plan and we'll find out eventually." He just nodded and got up to make us some breakfast.


	7. A Day Off

Brent POV

The next day we arrived at a hotel where we would be staying for two days. We had a show that day and then two whole consecutive days off! We got to the lobby and found out that we would have to double up on rooms. Before I could call dibs on Zach, Barry said: "So, me and Zach in one room, Brent and Eric in the other?" I went along with it because any objection would seem suspicious. needless to say, I was disappointed, but this would be a fun challenge to work around. We played our show that night and Zach and I were honestly too tired to do anything anyway, so we just went to our assigned rooms and crashed. The next day, however, we made a game plan. Plan A was to get everyone into one room and wait until the rest of the guys fell asleep in there, then sneak off tot he other room and have our fun. If that didn't work, Plan B was to sneak out and go to a hotel down the street to get our rocks off. We went out with the guys and some of the crew during the day to sight-see in the city. I had a great time and at around 10 we got some dinner at a local Italian place, which was amazing. I got recognized a few times, but nobody crazy approached us, so that was good. We got back to the hotel and Zach (in accordance with Plan A) suggested we have a movie marathon in his and Barry's room. The crew took a rain check, but the band all agreed, so that's exactly what we did. We watched Star Wars movies until around 2 AM when Eric fell asleep and Barry followed suit by around 2:30. As soon as he started snoring, Zach and I bolted for my room. This time, to make sure Zach couldn't be heard, I gagged him with a bandana. It totally worked and he seemed to think it was really hot. We fucked twice that night. Once in my bed and once in Eric's, just to make it look like we had slept in separate beds. We ended up falling asleep curled up with one another, but in the morning I heard the guys on the other side of the wall get up, so I hopped into the other bed and acted like I was asleep. It was a good thing I did that because Eric came in a few moments later to get some new pants. He left shortly after he changed, though. The whole sneaking around thing was chalking up to be really fun! Plus, it seemed like we were damn good at it too.

Barry POV

"Damn it! Eric, wake up!" I whisper yelled. I had just woken up to realize that the plan hadn't worked. It was a good plan too! Eric was supposed to room with Brent and I would stay with Zach. That way we would at the very least know if they snuck out to meet up. But they tricked us! They knew damn well that us oldies would fall asleep before them. Eric face-palmed when he realized that we had failed. He sighed and said he needed to go change and he would see if Brent and Zach would still be in bed together as a last-ditch effort. I told him to meet me down at breakfast. When he finally came down, I was already digging into my waffles. I asked for an intel update. "Well," he started. "I mean they were in separate beds, but I'm pretty sure they were both naked, which is kind of odd. Their clothes were kind of everywhere, but it might not mean anything. Also, Zach had a bandana next to him, which was weird." I sighed. "I don't know man it could be nothing." "We'll just have to try harder next time I guess", was the reply. After a few minutes of talking about other things, Brent and Zach came down to join us. They seemed suspiciously chipper and Zach said: "Sorry, we bailed on you guys, but we figured we better let you get your beauty rest!" We laughed and Eric asked, "What did you guys do after we passed out?" Brent answered, "To be honest I just went to bed, too. I don't know what Zach got up to after that." Zach just smiled and said, "Uh, same here." I saw him tug self consciously at his collar and I noticed some new hickeys. I gave him a look, but he just turned pink and started a conversation with Eric. I told Eric about what I saw later that day and he said "Good lord! Either Brent is half-vampire or Zach found another one to hook up with last night!" We chuckled. Honestly, I hoped they were sleeping together because if not, that they mean they're both being really irresponsible. 

Zach POV

I finally got Brent alone when Brent asked Eric to help him grab coffee for everyone before we had to get on the bus. "Dude you're gonna give us away!" I told him. "Me! How?!" was his confused reply. "Your fucking oral fixation to my neck!" I said as I tugged down my collar to show him the fresh hickeys littering my neck and collar bone. "Oh my god! Do they hurt? I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as his fingers brushed over one making me shiver. "No, no! Not at all! It's just that they're so visible. I know Barry saw them for sure." Brent frowned for a moment and then said with a sly grin, "Damn, you're right, I'll just have to mark you up everywhere they can't see then." I felt the heat bloom in my cheeks. Barry and Eric came back with the coffee right then and suggested we play cards on the bus. The rest of the day went smoothly until around 1 AM.

Brent POV

Zach was right, I needed to be more aware of the marks I was leaving for everyone to see. Even so, I was still anxious to get in his pants ASAP. I was finding that the more risk was involved in the hookup, the more I enjoyed it. This was made very clear later that night. We all went to bed at around 10 and I woke up around 1 having to pee so I did, and as I was coming out of the bathroom I ran smack into Zach. He attached his mouth to mine to prevent any noise, I assume and pushed me back into the bathroom. He closed the door and finally let up so we could breathe. "Need you so bad night now," he whispered in my ear. I pushed him back so I could look into his eyes. "Are you crazy? We'll wake them up for sure!" I whispered in return, but I felt my sweatpants tightening at the thought of getting caught. He pressed his groin to mine and softly whined, "Please". I weighed my options and just couldn't bring myself to say no to him. Between his desperate eyes and the excitement of the whole situation, I was too far gone. I sank to my knees and pulled his sweatpants down just far enough to set his cock free. "Oh ho, you planned this you dirty boy didn't you!" I asked lustfully after seeing he had gone commando. I looked up to see Zach biting his lip to keep from smiling, which made him two times sexier. I quickly removed my shirt and said: "Bite on this and don't make a sound or I'll stop." He nodded and did as he was told. Then the fun began. I pumped him a few times before taking the head into my mouth. I tongued at the slit and then licked a stripe along the underside. His hips thrust forward a little and I got the message. I took him down as far as I could and hollowed out my cheeks to suck at him. I heard him inhale sharply through his nose and knew he liked it. I did that a few more times and managed to work my way down to the point where my nose was buried in his pubes. Zach wasn't exceptionally big, but I was still surprised every time I was able to take him all the way down like that. I continued to blow him and got myself off at the same time. He finished and by some miracle, managed not to make any noise. I finished with him still in my mouth so that muffled the soft moan I let slip. I slowly stood back up and trailed kisses up his torso, leaving marks once in a while, as promised. I finally made my way back to his mouth and we were just making out when we hear a shuffling noise outside. "Quick! Scratch my back!" I whispered as he pulled up his pants. He did as I asked and I positioned myself so I was leaning on the sink. "Do they look bad?" I asked, in a less hushed tone. He caught on to the charade and said "Not too bad, but if they're bothering you I should put some Neosporin on them." It was a good thing I had thought of this because it was right then that Eric threw open the bathroom door. "What the hell are you two doing in here? It's 1:30 in the morning!" I looked at him, still leaning on the sink and said: "Oh, I have some scratches on my back that started burning so I asked Zach to take a look since he was up." Eric looked at my back and eyed me and Zach suspiciously. "Humph, fine just hurry up I have to pee," he said and went into the front lounge. Zach applied the Neosporin and we went back to bed.


	8. Confrontation

Eric POV

I couldn't believe I had missed my chance to catch them! I woke up and saw that neither of them was in their bunks. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost 1:30 AM. I got out of my bunk and didn't see anyone in either lounge. Then I heard voices in the bathroom. I thought I finally had a chance to catch them in the act! I busted open the door and saw... Brent leaning on the counter and Zach looking at his back. "What the hella are you two doing in here, its 1:30 in the morning?!" I asked, more frustrated than anything. Brent said something about scratches on his back bothering him and how Zach was gonna put ointment on them. I took a look and saw that there were, in fact, scratches all over his back. Some looked almost healed and some looked brand new. It looked a lot like someone had drug their fingernails down Brent's back. There was no way for me to know if Zach had given them to him during their... ahem... private time, but they were definitely from a person. I let it go because I was exhausted and I couldn't prove anything anyway. I told them to hurry up and they did so we all went back to bed. We were changing in the morning when I happened to see Zach take off his shirt. There were what I can only describe as bite marks all up and down his stomach and chest as well as a few bruises here and there. Either Brent really was a vampire, or Zach really liked being marked up. I decided to have some fun and tease Zach about it. "What are those from?" I asked, nodding at his stomach. He looked down and blushed. "Uhhhhhmmm... I dunno" he mumbled. "First Brent with scratches all over his back, now you with bites all over your front. You guys should stop hanging out with wild animals!" I said with a grin. "Yeah, mnk..." was the reply. "I mean you could really catch something from an...animal... like that," I said suggestively. Zach looked up at me suddenly with a surprisingly angry expression. "Look, I have to get my rocks off somehow man. Sorry if my hand isn't good enough sometimes." he spat. I was taken aback, but at least he was finally admitting to something. "So what you just pick up a new chick in every city we hit?" I prodded. "Yeah, sure Eric. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He grumbled and walked off. I had to tell Barry about this new development.

Barry POV

Apparently Eric had a somewhat revealing conversation with Zach. He was hypothesizing that we had gotten everything wrong. "I can't say for sure, but I think Zach might just be having normal, random hookups. When I teased him about the bites he acted like they were nothing. You would think if he and Brent were sleeping together he would be more defensive about it, not dismissive right? I mean there would have to be some emotions involved, there so close anyway. He would be way more guarded if he were hiding an actual relationship right?" I thought for a minute and said "Maybe you're right. I should ask him about it. Maybe he'll open up to me a little more." Eric agreed. I did my best to corner Zach that night before the show, but he was avoiding me and Eric. I was finally able to get him alone after the show. He had been grumpy all day so I used that as an in. "Dude, what's wrong? I can tell something's up." I said gently. "Nothing I'm just... restless I guess." He said, not looking at me. "You've been acting weird lately. Is there something going on that I should know about?" I pressed. He looked up at me and said: "Eric's just been all up in my business and it's getting on my nerves." I squeezed his shoulder and said "I get it. That can be annoying, but why are you so restless?" He blushed and looked away before replying, "I just need a... release, I guess." "Yeah, I know that feel man. It's tough being out here alone. At least you don't have a wife to be loyal to. I really don't have any options." I responded with a laugh. He looked back at me again and said with a smile, "Yeah, but my youthful libido goes unmatched, old man!" "So how have you been taking care of it? Please tell me you haven't been sleeping with just anyone." He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself.

Zach POV

I figured this was my chance to throw Barry and Eric off our scent for a while so I said "No...not really. I mean I've picked up girls a few times when I was really desperate, but for the most part, I'm just trying to ignore it." Barry seemed satisfied with that answer. He said "Alright, just be careful man. I don't want you to catch anything or get hurt, ok?" "Yeah B don't worry, I'll be alright." We said goodnight and I went to bed while Barry stayed up to watch TV in the back lounge. Eric and Brent were still up, talking in the front lounge when I ducked into my bunk.

Eric POV

I noticed Barry had finally gotten Zach alone to talk, so I decided to see what I could get out of Brent. "Hey, mind if I ask where you got those scratches I saw the other night?" I asked as I sat down on the couch across from Brent. "Um... well... I.." he stammered. "Dude come on, they had to be fingernail scratches. Don't lie to me now." I prompted. Brent looked up at me in surprise and looked away again. "And so what if they are? I'm not allowed to have some fun now?" he grumbled. "It's not that, it's just... well, I've been worried about you ever since I heard someone in your hotel room a couple of months ago. I'm afraid you aren't being very careful. And by the looks of those scratches, old and new, you've been going at it pretty rough." I said. He frowned and said "Eric, I know you're just looking out for me but you're not my mother, ok? I'm careful enough." I raised my eyebrow and said "Bullshit! Brent, we all know there's no such thing as careful enough. Besides, how have you been sneaking around behind our backs? We've never noticed an unusual absence." Now it was Brent's turn to cock an eyebrow. "That's a trade secret my friend and none of your business. Now, I'm going to bed before you start asking for tips! Goodnight!" And with the tip of an imaginary cowboy hat, he left. Barry saw me through the hallway and came up front to compare notes. "So, what did Zachy have to say?" I asked eagerly. "Basically, he's got a lot of pent up energy. He said he's picked up girls a few times, but mostly he tries to ignore it. What did you and Brent talk about?" "Well, I asked him about the scratches and he didn't even try to deny that he got them during sex. He said he was being 'careful enough' and that I should butt out. He also didn't deny sneaking around behind our backs." Barry rubbed the back of his neck for a minute before saying "Dude, I think we were wrong. What are the chances that they both have completely reasonable yet, still shameful cover stories that never even remotely implicate each other, and yet are actually sleeping together?" I sighed and said, "They might've come up with them just in case they got caught, and Brent was pretty vague." "Eric, we can keep trying to catch them, but it might be for nothing." I broke into a grin and said: "Yeah, but at least it's fun." Barry just chuckled and said "That's enough conspiring for me. G'night." I hugged him and sat back down to watch some TV and mull things over.


	9. Exposed

Eric POV

I was walking to the back lounge to call my wife when I noticed a light peeking out from around the curtain on Brent's bunk. I thought he would've been asleep at that point. I decided to mess with him and maybe I'd catch him in a mildly compromising position. I was not prepared for what I saw when I whipped back the curtain. Brent snapped his head around to look at me. He was still on his side, facing the wall away from me. He was also on his phone. "Who ya textin' Brenny?" I asked teasingly and leaned over to snatch the phone from his hand. I looked at it, expecting to see Instagram or twitter, but instead, I was met with a text conversation between Brent and some unknown number. As what was actually on the screen registered in my brain, my eyes widened. I looked up at Brent in shock. He angrily grabbed the phone back from me and slammed the curtain shut. I had just seen an extremely graphic picture, much like the one Brent had received a few weeks prior to what I thought was the same number. The picture I saw this time though was of Brent's own hand wrapped around his dick (which was hard), resting on his stomach. The message he sent with it was "not sure if I wanna be quiet this time", and the responses from the mystery number were basically daring him to make some noise. I was disgusted and embarrassed and surprised that Brent would send something like that. "Careful enough" my ass! What would happen if whoever he sent that to released that picture (and god knows however many more Brent sent them) to the public? You can see Brent's big ass 'Beyond X' tattoo in the picture, so there would be no denying who it was. At least Brent had nothing to be ashamed of in the size department. Still, he wouldn't want that circulating the web. I made my phone call, said goodnight to Kellie, and got into bed as quietly as possible. I could tell that Brent was still awake and the air felt tense. it was hard to fall asleep.

Brent POV

Holy shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I was done for. Eric saw my dick. Hard. Intentionally. I was sure our cover was blown. I was literally still hard when he opened my curtain. I'm sure he read the messages too. At least he didn't know it was Zach I sent it to. I can try and fake a secret lover if he tries to find out who it was. I knew Eric wouldn't tell anybody what he saw, so it really wasn't that big o a deal, but I still felt like I might die of embarrassment. Zach was able to calm me down a little after that whole ordeal, but I still couldn't sleep. At least we would be staying in the same city for the next week. That gave me something to look forward to. We would be playing 3 shows, but Zach and I could have a lot of fun in a week at a hotel! Unfortunately, I would have to survive facing Eric the next morning if I ever wanted to have fun again.

Eric POV

When I woke up I found that Zach and Barry were gone, leaving me with a still sleeping Brent. It wasn't long before he was awake and sleepily stumbling into the kitchen area to get a cup of coffee. It seemed to take him a second to remember the events of last night, but when he did his eyes turned into dinner plates and he looked down at his cup in shame. I knew he was embarrassed, but I needed to make sure that he wouldn't stay mad at me. Angry Brent was never fun to live with. "Hey man, I'm really sorry." I started. "I feel really bad about last night and I just want you to know that I won't say anything to anyone." Brent looked at me with a confused expression. "Eric, I trust you not do to something like that. You know that! Even with the current situation, you're still my brother and I trust you." At least he wasn't mad at me. I was ready to just move on and forget about the whole thing but then Brent asked: "So, how much did you see anyway?" I was surprised he wanted to know. "Um... I saw a picture... of you... and the messages after that. So... enough to get the idea." I told him, trying not to be crass. Brent slammed his forehead into his hand. "Dude, I'm so sorry you had to see that!" he groaned. I thought this would be a good time to bring up the other picture I had seen. "Actually, I saw something else a while ago that I want to ask you about." Brent snapped his head up. "Wha...what was it?" he asked, cringing. "It was another picture... except it was someone who sent it to you. I swear I didn't mean to look! I was just next to your phone when the notification popped up!" "Fuck," he said under his breath. "Anyways," I continued. "when did you start sleeping with men? And why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?" Brent turned an alarming shade of red, and I worried that he had stopped breathing altogether. He finally spoke, "It's... It's been going on for a while. I've just never been in a real relationship with a man so I figured nobody needed to know." "And that guy, the one you've been swapping nudes with, are you in a secret relationship with him?" I asked, happy that he was finally opening up, but surprised at his answers. He replied "Ah, no, not exactly a relationship. It's more like occasional fun I guess." "Brent, you do know how dangerous it is to be sending pictures like that to some random dude, right? I mean what if he decides to release them to the public? Your tattoo is a dead giveaway, so you couldn't even deny that it was you!" He nodded and said, "Yeah I know, but he wouldn't do that." He grinned "I'm too good of a lay." I snorted and said, "Yeah I'm sure you are buddy". I got up and since the conversation seemed to be over, I went to the back to write some music, but before I could leave Brent grabbed my arm and said "Eric, you gotta promise me that you won't out me. Not even to Zach or Barry. Please" he looked so afraid and I felt really bad for him. "Hey, you told me you trust me. Brothers through and through right?" I said with a smile. He seemed reassured. After that, things went smoothly for a good stretch.


	10. Dallas

Zach POV

I was anxious. I needed to get off and my hand wasn't going to cut it this time. Brent was sick and had been for the past two weeks, so he wasn't going to be much help. I decided to go out and find somebody to fuck with. Brent and I weren't in an actual relationship, so what was the big deal? We were in Dallas for a few nights. Despite the generally conservative nature of Texas, Dallas has a pretty well know gay scene. There were a few gay bars a little ways away from the hotel and that seemed like as good a place as any for picking up guys, or in my case, to get picked up by a guy. Let me say, that was a weird thought to have. I went to that bar and ended up going back to another man's hotel. I didn't drink much before we left, so I knew I was in full control. All of that "be careful" talk from Barry and Eric was sticking I guess. The man was in his late 30's, around 6ft tall and had a runner's body. He was hot as hell. He had his long black hair in a bun, his name was Max, and he had some nice Jordan's on his feet. That's actually how we ended up talking. I was leaning on the bar just checking everything out. A few guys had already approached me, but they were all too macho for my taste (not that it didn't boost my confidence). This guy had come up and asked about the forest green 6's I was rockin' at the time. We talked about shoes for a little while and then he asked if I wanted to hit the dance floor. Damn, was I glad I said yes. That man could move! It seemed like he was enjoying watching me just as much as I was him, so after a while, I asked a little breathlessly "Do you wanna get outta here?" with a little grin. "Hell yeah! Your place or mine?" was Max's reply. "Yours," I said, biting my lip. I couldn't believe I was doing this, and that it was so easy! It was basically the same as picking up girls. His hotel was conveniently across the street, and very close to my hotel, too. On the speed walk to his room, I found out that he was actually from LA and just visiting some friends. I just told him I was from out of town too. I didn't want him to know who I was, but he didn't ask any questions because we had finally arrived at his room. He unlocked the door and pulled me in. He had me up against the wall in record time, kissing and nibbling everywhere. My mouth, my neck, my collar bone. I unbuttoned his flannel and groaned when I saw an undershirt still blocking my view. He pulled back to tug his shirts off and then reattached his mouth to mine. I was getting hard very quickly and he was too if the growing bulge pressing into my thigh was any indication. I wanted to get things moving so I pushed him back into the room until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. I took off my own shirt and we kicked off our shoes. I began licking and kissing his well-defined abs and slowly working my way down. I unbuttoned his pants, pulled, and got them and his boxers off in one shot. I started kissing his thighs, inching closer and closer to his nicely sized cock. He growled and said gruffly "Get going or I'll make you." while looking at me with glazed eyes. I watched him throw his head back when I licked the first stripe up his length then I got down to business. I did every tongue trick I knew Brent liked, but Max didn't really respond as well as I had hoped. He did seem to like when I took him all the way down my throat. It wasn't nearly as fun as blowing Brent, but it was still hot as fuck. He eventually pulled me off by my hair. He said, "Bend over the bed, I wanna fuck you." "You got a condom?" I asked. I hadn't even thought of it until that moment and I wasn't sure what to do if he said no because I didn't have one either. Brent always had one on him so I didn't even carry them anymore. Thankfully Max said, "Yeah, let me go get it, pants off." I did as I was told and bent myself over the edge of the bed. He didn't have any lube, but he prepped me with spit and fingers well enough. Plus, at this point I was nowhere near a virgin anymore so the pain was minimal. He was incredibly rough, pulling my hair to make me look at him, digging his nails into my hips hard enough to leave marks, and even slapping my ass till it was red. It was good though. Up to this point, Brent was the only man I had fucked and he had a very different style. Brent usually got me off while he was fucking into me, but Max didn't seem to have any intention of doing that, so I stroked myself as he pounded me from behind. He finished and pulled out, then stood me up and sucked me off till I came. It was a strange, but altogether pleasant experience. I gave Max my other number, the one I used for talking dirty with Brent, and told him we should hook up the next time I was in LA, which was in about a month. He asked me if I wanted to spend the night. I didn't want anybody to get suspicious if I showed up at 3 AM so I figured I could sleep for a few hours and go back to my hotel at around 8. If anyone saw me and wanted to know where I was, I could just say I went for an early morning walk. So, I spent the remainder of the night cuddled up with Max and it was actually really nice. In the morning I found that it was pretty chilly, so Max gave me one of his spare flannels saying "You can give it back to me next time, yeah?" I left him with a smile and hurried down the street praying nobody would see me. I was getting off the elevator when my luck ran out and I ran smack into Jake, our head of security. "Whoa there!" he said, grabbing me before I hit the ground. "Where did you go this early Mr. I-sleep-like-I'll-never-have-another-chance?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um... just out for a walk," I said, very unconvincingly. Jake was the kind of guy you felt bad lying to. "Dude, you gotta let me know when you go out! I gotta keep you safe, remember?" "Uh, yeah sorry Jake, I just didn't want to wake you up." "Hey, no worries brother. By the way, who's flannel is that? I don't think I've ever seen you wear plaid and that thing is way too big on you." Jake could be annoyingly observant sometimes. "Oh, it's Barry's. He left it in my room." I lied again. "Ah, that makes sense! Well, I'm going down to breakfast, wanna come?" "Nah bro I wanna check on Brent," I replied remembering that he was still sick. "'Ight, see ya later Zach!" I tossed up a peace sign in farewell and headed back to my room. I rolled up Max's flannel and shoved it to the bottom of my suitcase. I changed clothes and went to check on Brent like I said I would. I knocked on his door and it took him a minute to open it. "How ya feelin'?" I asked. he didn't answer. Instead, he motioned for me to come inside.


	11. Anger

Brent POV

About a week after the incident with Eric, I caught a nasty chest cold that lasted for like two weeks, so that morning when Zach came to check up on me I knew he wasn't looking to fuck. 2 weeks of total celibacy was torture, but we couldn't risk Zach getting sick too. Anyways, I was dead tired when he came a-knocking and I was barely awake as I let him in. I shuffled back to my bed and he stood at my feet. "Are you any better?" he asked. "Yeah" I rasped. "I'm exhausted, but I think the cold is done with me. Jake said I'm probably not contagious anymore." I opened my arms towards Zach and said "Come snuggle. I'm cold." he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around him, reveling in the newfound warmth. I took a deep breath in, expecting to be met by the familiar "essence of Zach", but instead my newly unblocked nostrils were assaulted by an unfamiliar odor. In fact, it was so strange that it jolted me out of my sleepy haze. I took another quick sniff and figured out what I was smelling. "Zaaach..." I said slowly. "Yeah?" he said, clearly oblivious to my shock. "Would you like to explain why you smell like stale sex and cologne?" He stiffened in my arms. "Umm...no?" he said weakly. I sat up and promptly shoved him off my bed. I was pretty damn sure I knew the answer and suddenly I was angry. "Where the fuck were you last night, Zach?" I spat, standing up to tower over him. My voice was steadily rising and Zach looked surprised and scared, but why should I care right? He wants to fuck other people? That's just FINE, but I wanted to give him hell for it. "Which goddamn whorehouse did you go have fun in last night while I was here, sick and wanting ?" I was straight-up yelling at this point and then I took my volume all the way up to screaming. "WHO DID YOU LET FUCK YOU ZACH? TELL ME WHO FUCKED YOU SO I CAN GO BEAT HIS ASS!" I was seeing red, but after that last outburst, I started to calm down. When I finally could focus on the silent Zach sitting on the floor in front of me, I saw the tears running down his face and I realized what I had done. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Zach." I said softly as I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. "I don't know why I said that." I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes. "It's none of my business who else you hook up with, I just thought..." I trailed off, not knowing what I wanted to say. Tears were still rolling down Zach's face as I looked at him and said pleadingly "Please don't hate me. I'm just a jealous person I guess." He wiped the tears off his face and said: "No, no, of course, I don't hate you... you just scared me." He stood up and sat down next to me on the bed. "I wasn't trading you in ya know? You were just sick and I needed to get fucked. If it's any consolation, he wasn't nearly as good as you." he said, playfully bumping my shoulder with his. I felt awful. He had no reason to apologize when I was the one in the wrong here. My insecurity about what we were doing was getting in the way of our friendship and brotherhood. I knew I had to make things right and I was about to apologize again when he grabbed my jaw and turned my face towards him. He kissed me softly and the feeling he gave me was all I needed to know that everything was going to be alright. I was so glad I wasn't sick anymore.

We ended up making out for several minutes and Zach seemed to want to take things further, but I didn't let him. He still needed a shower and it didn't feel right to fuck after what just happened. He was happy enough to just lay on the bed under me and just kiss and enjoy each other's presence. I was laying on top of him, his hands were tangled in my hair, and mine were massaging the sides of his neck. I pulled away and began to kiss his neck and then BAM! The door the hotel room slammed open. Someone had kicked it in, and that someone was Jake. He rushed into the room scanning the place for danger. "Sparky said he heard yelling like someone was fighting are you guys oka...uh..." he said as he registered what was going on. I rolled off of Zach and walked over to a stunned Jake who was just opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to find something to say. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Jake. Everything's fine, we're fine. Just say I was angry at Zach for treating me like a baby or something, okay?" I suggested. Jake looked at me and said "Yeah of course brother. Just so you know I don't think any less of you." he looked behind me at Zach "...either of you." I nodded and said, "Thanks Jake, and sorry again." "No worries, brother." was his reply as he walked out of the room and closed the door. I turned to see Zach hiding his head under a pillow. "I think you should go back to your room," I suggested. He agreed "We've caused enough trouble for today."

Barry POV

I waited outside Brent's room with Sparky, Zach's guitar tech, while Jake busted down the door and went in. We were really worried because there was absolutely no sound coming from the room after we got there. Sparky said Brent had been absolutely screaming and then went silent. He used to have outbursts like that back when he was using, so naturally, we all thought the worst. Jake came out looking a little shaken but not worried. "Well is he alright?" I asked. "Yeah, he's fine. Zach was just pissing him off," he replied with a chuckle. "Humph, okay," I said not quite believing him. The snort that came from Sparky told me he wasn't buying it either. Brent didn't lose his temper like that over petty shit. Whatever happened must've been serious. I figured I could ask Brent about it later. For the time being, though, I went to tell Eric about what had happened. He seemed worried as I brought him up to speed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before saying "I night know what that was about. I had a very... interesting conversation with Brent the other day. I accidentally saw a text conversation he was having with that unsaved number I told you about before. He... well, he sent a very graphic image to that person and... god I hate thinking about it... I saw it. All of it. And the messages from the other number were just straight-up erotic. We had a very, let's say, revealing, discussion about it. He admitted to being gay or bisexual, he wasn't specific. He also said he had been sleeping with the same guy for 'a while'. If Zach found out about it and asked him, I could see Brent getting pretty upset. Or, and I know you aren't too keen on my theories, but what if the guy Brent's been sleeping with is Zach and they were having like a couple's quarrel or something?" Barry sat down and thought for a good minute before saying, "Well yeah, I guess either could be possible. I just wish Brent would be more upfront about his sexuality with us. We're supposed to be brothers!" I nodded in agreement and said, "He told me that since he hasn't ever been in 'a real relationship' with a man yet that he didn't think he needed to bring it up." "Okay, maybe that makes sense, but then what about this guy he's been apparently fucking for 'a while'? Does he not consider that to be a ' real relationship'?" "Nope, that's what I asked him and he said that they're just fuckbuddies." "Good lord. Well, I say we carry on like normal and if it's Zach we'll catch them and if it's not we'll try to figure out who it is." That sounded like a plan to me.

Zach POV

I left Brent's room that day feeling shaky. I hadn't expected him to A) Find out and B) React so angrily. I chalked it up to exhaustion and jealousy. I figured that he thought we had some sort of unspoken agreement not to fuck anybody else (which I would've been fine with), but I wished he had just told me he would rather us be exclusive. Once I thought about it, I understood why he would be so concerned. What if I caught an STD and unknowingly gave it to him? What if someone recognized me and outed me to the world? Brent was really just looking out for both of us, right? Although I didn't understand why he got so violent. He really scared me. It was the first time I ever thought he might actually hit me, and we've gotten into some really heated fights before. He seemed so apologetic afterward though, I just couldn't be mad at him. I was more than happy to make up by making out, but then Jake busts down the freaking door! I realized that I needed to shower and figure out how we could move on and get things back to normal.


End file.
